PokeRangers: The Road to Violet City
by NerdBTheSilent
Summary: The Red PokeRanger travel his way throughout Johto defending the good from the grips of Team Rocket.


PokeRangers Johto

Book 1: The road to Violet City

AN: Ok for firsts I already see there are many fan fics about this topic. The Mighty Morphin PokeRangers! Starring 5 chosen teenagers from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, etc etc to fight evils throughout the series, right? Fighting number of foot soldiers every episode ending with an epic megazord battle. Yeah….This story though is going to be a bit different from the others. Though it will contain those elements but I won't be stuffing that in your face in every episode. Im will try to make this story unique as possible. O.K. readers? Well… here we goes…

And by the way

I don't own any of Saban material… if you don't know what or who Saban is then google it

And….

I don't own any of Gamefreak material and if you don't know GameFreak's purpose in this then obviously you don't play Pokémon… I mean c'mon it's in every intro in every game. The thing with the weird eye staring to the right… ok ok on with the story.

Chapter 1: Route 29: Red (Intro)

"Now you be nice and hand us those morphers. Understand kid."

"Playing nice with a bunch of thugs that plan on taking over Johto with an iron fist. So tell me how your guy's trip in Kanto?"

It was night, moon was full and the thick clouds were present also. Surrounded by the tall grass lies the one called "The Red Ranger or the Cyndaquil Ranger." Brave, fierce, and always ready for combat. He appeared in a black helmet with the eye visor and mouth guard coated in red. His torso and legs is attired in a skin tight outfit, almost like leather and it's also black with red, gash like trims on the ribs section and both sides of the legs and boots. In hand he held a red back pack with two other morphers inside.

Posted before him is a group of men dressed in black with a dark red "R" on their chests. It was none other than Team Rocket. Their mission is pretty simple to explain. To take over the world, using Pokemon as tools of destruction adding on now is to confiscate all morphers around all the regions.

"This guy talks too much." One of the grunts said.

"Our lost in Kanto has nothing to do with tonight. Now hand over the morphers or else." The other grunt seems to lose his patience.

"Or else you have to remind me to bash your faces with my knuckles then it's a deal." Red spoke with a hint of cockiness behind his words.

"O.K. that's it!" Another grunt shouts in fury as charged toward the ranger followed by two other men in black. The front man threw the first punch but Red with ease counters, clashing the oncoming fist with his left fist. He tosses the backpack in the air and with a flash cracks him with a stiff right uppercut that sent the grunt flying and crashing into the other two that followed. Afterwards he catches the pack and placed it on the ground.

"Any more volunteers?" he taunted the others while he crack his knuckles in anticipation. Two more grunts ran forward and within a heartbeat they were thrashed into the ground with swirls in their eyes. Three more grunts followed but this time they surrounded him for a better chance to take him down. Two grunts charged from the sides while the third charged in from a blind spot.

"This is ridiculous." Red chuckled under his helmet. As the three gain ground towards their target they all launched themselves in the air planning on pouncing on the ranger. But unfortunately for them, Red leaped up high above them evading their attack and the grunts ending up crashing into each other. K.O.

Then afterwards Red from the air lands on another grunt's head with a dive kick that instantly sent his vision into darkness. After the bash Red found himself surrounded by the rest of the Rockets. Tens and twenties in attendance surrounded the lone ranger. Every single one of them with plans of ripping the guy's head off but this didn't sweat red, not one bit.

"They say strength come in numbers right? I say only if they know how to scrap." Red boasted with his cockiness again. Then all of the grunts charged screaming in their battle cries. One grunt shot a punch but red countered it by gripping his forearm with his palms. With instant pressure he pressed down with his tight grip, snapping the arm in two. The grunt yelped in misery but his pain doesn't end there as Red using the same injured arm as leverage and chunks the grunt into three others. Two more grunts followed and both in a flash met a boot to their faces delivered by the ranger and topping it off with a spin kick knocking the two onto their backs.

Five more grunts entered the fray and made their attempts but ended with the same result as the last two that failed before them.

"Come on. Quit trying to hit me and hit me." Red laughed. Left and right the grunts fell before him with crushing knock out blows that either sent them flying or sent them smashed into to grassy ground. It wasn't a challenge for the Red Ranger; to him it was a waste of his time. He could be out doing better things like sleeping, skateboarding, going on a date, asking the author of this story for a raise… wait this is getting out of hand.

Then there was no more grunts left standing. All of them were immobilized from life at the moment. Double checking his surroundings he scopes around to find if anymore grunts were available for another round but none was present. He trailed to his bag and can see two other grunts were unconscious by his backpack. Their attempt to steal the morphers went to a bust when they failed to realize that the pack is suited with a security Taser unit. Red chuckled under his helmet as he witness the two shiver and jolt on the ground from the intense shock of electricity they received. As he reached for the bag a disturbing, in-human voice stopped him in his tracks.

"So you thought that this night would be overs you thinks." An oddly shaped figure appears behind the ranger. Red then turns his attention to the creature. He knew of this guy and despite of his grotesque appearance it didn't faze him. The guy appeared in a humanoid form with long, round-pointy ears on top of his head, brown frisky fur covered his body with a circle coated in a lighter brown on his belly and a long- thick tail striped in the same colors as the rest of his features.

"You're the guy who invaded New Bark Town preventing new Trainers from advancing onto their adventure. You and your thugs, as you see knocked out of their misery here, made an impact but unfortunately all that came to a screeching halt. Am I correct Mr. Sentrentman ."

"First of alls its Tom!" the creature flared in anger. He hated when people mistake his name. "Secondly you made it fars enough. Now it's time to ends this little games." Tom launched himself forward but before his could reach Red his tail behind him began to illuminate. The ranger saw this coming and knew what was coming next.

"Eat tails!" The creature shouted as he spun rapidly, whipping his tail to the target. Red shift quickly to the left dodging the oncoming attack that ended up crushing the ground into a small crater. Tom quickly spins again and this time connecting his tail into the helmet of the ranger with the same crushing impact as the first. Red was knocked on his back silly but he rolled into a backflip and recovered on his feet. Then he met another blow but this time to the chest, knocking him airborne. While in mid-air the creature leaped above his opponent and rolls into a front flip with his tail meeting crucial impact into Red's gut sending him splat into the ground. Tom landed on his two feet and laughed at his triumph over the ranger.

"Is that alls the "Johto Savior" hads in store?" The creature laughed louder this time but suddenly it came to a halt when his black, beady eyes witnessed the Ranger get back on foot and seem to not to be damaged from his trashing. Then a cold sweat of fear dripped from the back of his head.

"No not really." Red responded. "Something got caught in my eye that's all. It's pretty hard to scratch my eyes with this helmet on you know. Now since your tail knock it out you can see what else I have in store. Well actually one would do since you won't live to see the rest of them."

Suddenly materialized into the grip of Red came a katana blade with its material forged in solid crystal and the tip of the blade shrouded with the flame of his powers, the Cyndaquil. Tom eyes widens in shock, body froze in fear as Red charged towards him for the final blow.

"Any last words?" Red said.

"Well I's…"

"Psyche!" Red interrupted his given wish as he delivers a gashing blow through the chest of the creature. The ranger knew it was finished as he saw the Sentretman screams in agony then falls flat onto his face and explodes into an inferno. The creature was no more. After the fight Red grabbed his backpack and made his way towards his next destination. Before he made his leave he made one final look at his surroundings. For anymore Rocket grunts or creatures that decide to make an appearance for another brawl. There was none in his view and with that he continues his journey to Cherrygrove City.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
